Una Historia de Amor
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Ambos eran jóvenes la primera vez que lo vio. Al cerrar sus ojos y los recuerdos fluyen. Se conocieron por casualidad pero sabían que se amarían por el resto de la eternidad. Los momentos de tortuoso dolor no fueron suficientes para romper el fuerte lazo de amor que los unía. Y ahora recordando ese pasado, las lágrimas le ganan a su decisión de no llorar.


**Historia inspirada en la canción "****_Love Story_****" de Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Era una mañana fresca de otoño, dos niños correteaban por el jardín mientras jugaban a las atrapadas.

- ¡Te atrapé!

- Y yo te atrapé a ti Nozomi. – Dijo el niño tomando el brazo de su hermanita.

- ¡Eso no se vale Kon!

- Niños ya no peleen. – Decía su madre sentada en una de las sillas colocadas cerca de la entrada de la casa.

- ¡No peleamos mamá! – Gritaron los niños alegremente y se reían mientras volvían a corretearse el uno al otro.

Rukia miró hacia el cielo, había olvidado cuándo fue el principio de la felicidad de su vida, y decidió recordarlo una vez más. Ambos eran jóvenes la primera vez que lo vio, ella tendría dieciséis años y el diecinueve... Sí, ella deseaba recordar toda su historia con el hombre que la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir como si se tratara del presente mismo.

Era cinco de febrero de 1860 la vez que lo conoció en una fiesta organizada por su padre, un prestigioso y bien posicionado burgués llamado Kuchiki Byakuya; ese día se cumplían los tres años de matrimonio con quien ahora era su madrastra, Yoruichi. La fiesta era muy aburrida, llena de hombres y mujeres estirados que lo único que hacían era hablar de convenios o linaje de familia, simplemente aburrido, por lo cual prefirió subir a su alcoba y observar la fiesta desde allí arriba, pues todo era más tranquilo desde allí.

De repente, algo... o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención. Un chico de extraña cabellera naranja se encontraba arrojando piedras al estanque, estaba solo y parecía igual o más aburrido que ella. Lo observó por un largo tiempo, debatiéndose entre ir a saludarlo o quedarse a simplemente observarlo. Cuando por fin se decidió por bajar a hablarle él comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de su casa y habrá sido tan intensa su mirada que el chico levantó su vista y la observó desde donde se encontraba. Rukia se sonrojó, él era muy apuesto, sobre todo cuando le dedicó esa cordial sonrisa y le levantó la mano para saludarla, no podía moverse, estaba totalmente perdida en su perfecta sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, Rukia decidió salir de su habitación, tanto tiempo allí dentro haría sospechar a su padre y no quería que la regañaran por ser tan antipática. Al bajar se sintió nuevamente fuera de lugar, nadie hablaba con ella, nadie la invitaba a bailar y repentinamente se sintió como el bicho raro de la fiesta. Ya estaba por retirarse nuevamente a su alcoba cuando lo divisó por entre medio de la multitud, avanzando con su hermosa sonrisa y su extravagante cabello rebelde al cepillo.

- Hola. – Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, él era mucho más alto que ella. – Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. – Fue de lo poco que supo de él esa noche. Eso y que bailaba como todo un príncipe de los cuentos que su madre solía contarle.

Al día siguiente Rukia trató de indagar un poco sobre Ichigo con su padre pero él se mostró reacio y ajeno a ese tema, aunque podía notar la molestia que le causó escuchar ese nombre. Al poco tiempo pudo enterarse gracias a su tío Urahara que Ichigo Kurosaki era hijo de una familia poco prestigiosa en el interior de la ciudad, habían sido invitados a la anterior fiesta por cortesía de Yoruichi que conocía a Masaki, la mujer de la familia, pero claramente a Byakuya jamás le había simpatizado el muy efusivo de Isshin Kurosaki. Era una familia de cinco integrantes, los dos esposos, el hijo mayor y las pequeñas gemelas de diez años, Yuzu y Karin, trabajaban como panaderos pero no eran los más reconocidos en la ciudad de Karakura.

No pasó mucho para que Rukia misteriosamente saliera de paseo hacia el interior la ciudad, más puntualmente al pasaje de la calle Gotei Trece, donde se encontraba prácticamente todos los días con su nuevo amigo Ichigo. Su excusa era que iba a caminar con su amiga Momo Hinamori y a hacer algún que otro recado, y aunque su madrastra ya sospechaba de qué se trataba todo jamás le dijo nada a su marido. Pasaron los meses y esa amistad se convirtió en amor, amor que ninguno se pudo callar más y se lo profesaban secretamente a escondidas de los Kuchiki y los Kurosaki.

Una tarde de invierno Ichigo se encontraba acompañando a su "amiga" hasta la entrada de la ciudad, pues ella vivía un poco más afuera de la misma. Se estaban despidiendo, cuando a Ichigo se le ocurre darle un beso en la mejilla mientras sujetaba su mano con la suya.

- ¡Aléjate de Rukia! – Se escuchó que alguien decía detrás de ellos. Rukia palideció, eso no podría ser nada bueno. – Bastardo ¡Te he dicho que te alejes de ella! – Le dijo mientras empujaba a Ichigo y hacía que cayera sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Padre ya basta! – Le suplicó Rukia, pero fue en vano, él no la escucharía.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hija? ¿Quién te crees tú para acercártele de esa manera? Ella es una Kuchiki, y tú... no le llegas ni a los talones. Espero jamás volver a ver tu cara por aquí cerca. ¡Vámonos Rukia!

- Padre, no por favor...

- ¡He dicho que nos vamos! – Byakuya no era un hombre que perdiera la calma de la nada pero ver esa escena lo había llenado de cólera y no permitiría ninguna bufonada más. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una carreta que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí esperándolos.

Rukia estaba llorando, no era posible que le hiciera eso, él era su padre y debía entender el amor que había entre ellos dos. Miró a Ichigo, quien se paró de inmediato y tomó la cara de la muchacha obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, le limpió las lágrimas y le regaló una sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien.

- Ichigo no me dejes. Quiero estar contigo, llévame lejos donde solo podamos estar nosotros dos. Juguemos al príncipe que rescata a la princesa y vivamos una vida libre de la clandestinidad. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. – Ichigo la miró con ternura y le regaló un fugaz beso que le decía que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- Te estaré esperando aquí el martes a la medianoche, ven conmigo y escaparemos juntos a donde nadie más nos podrá encontrar. Yo seré el príncipe y tú mi princesa, escaparemos en mi bello corcel hacia un país lejano donde reine la felicidad. – Rukia le sonrió y lo miró con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada, salió corriendo hacia el carruaje y no volvió a hablar con su él ni con nadie nunca más por el resto de la semana.

Rukia no confiaba en nadie, sentía que todos eran aliados de su padre dispuestos a arruinarle la vida y hacerla completamente desdichada. Para lo único que bajaba a la sala era para comer y a veces ni siquiera, de a poco iba armando un bolso con sus vestidos más simples y livianos, guardaba alguna que otra fruta por si acaso lo necesitaran en su viaje. La última noche de su estadía en la casa Kuchiki, no supo cómo, su madrastra la descubrió armando sus cosas y no tuvo más remedio que contarle sobre sus planes suplicándole que por favor no se lo dijera a su padre.

- Lo amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, por favor compréndeme. – Le decía entre lágrimas.

- Sé lo que es amar a alguien prohibido cariño. Se lo que se siente que nadie te comprenda y tu padre no te escuche. – Yoruichi la tomó repentinamente por los hombros y la abrazó como solo una verdadera madre podría hacerlo. Rukia entendió que ella era buena, que podría contar siempre con ella. – Deseo con la fuerza de mi corazón que seas la mujer más feliz de todo este mundo y si es Kurosaki quien logrará hacerte dichosa, bendito sea él por su fortuna de tenerte a su lado. – Yoruichi estaba llorando junto a Rukia, pero de felicidad y anhelo.

La noche siguiente Rukia se escapó de la casa con ayuda de su madrastra. Corrió tan apresuradamente como pudo hasta el frente de la casona, donde esperaba un carruaje para llevarla al encuentro con su amor. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Byakuya había descubierto todo y ahora se alistaba para salir a buscarla a pesar de las inútiles súplicas de su esposa.

Llegó al encuentro de Ichigo a la hora acordada, no pudieron disimular lo felices que estaban de volver a verse pues una semana sin saber del otro hacían que la añoranza y las ansias los motivaran a cumplir con lo dicho. Se besaron por largo rato y cuando sintieron que ya era hora de irse se tomaron de las manos e iban a abordar el carruaje que Ichigo había tomado prestado de su viejo amigo Omaeda, pero alguien los interrumpió nuevamente.

- ¡Aléjate de Rukia! – Dijo Byakuya, y los chicos sintieron que eso ya lo habían vivido antes. Rukia comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, Ichigo aumentó la fuerza del agarre entre sus manos y le susurró a su novia que todo estaría bien.

- No lo haré. – Le dijo decidido a Byakuya. – Amo a su hija y quiero que esté conmigo para siempre.

- Niño insolente ¡Te haré pagar por lo que...!

- ¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hijo, Byakuya! – Isshin apareció de la nada entre la oscuridad de la noche.

- Maldito ¿Tú lo sabías?

- ¿Yo? Yo estaba tan enterado de esto como tú. Pero no te preocupes, pienso tomar cartas en el asunto, e Ichigo irá por un tiempo a lo de su tío en Inuzuri a cuatro horas de aquí, mi hermano necesita ayuda y él no volverá por un tiempo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Irse lejos, y estar lejos de Rukia? No, no podía.

- Lo siento Ichigo, debiste haber sabido que esto pasaría. No volverás a ver a Rukia ni a los Kuchiki. – Isshin desvió la mirada, no podía ver a los ojos a su hijo sabiendo como esto le rompía el corazón.

Byakuya tomó por la fuerza a su hija y la obligó a caminar de nuevo hasta el carruaje que conducía a la residencia Kuchiki, Rukia lloraba y gritaba que por favor la dejará, que al menos le permitiera despedirse de él.

- Se lo debes ¿No crees Byakuya? Harás miserable su vida ¿Por qué al menos no dejas que se despida de lo único que la hizo verdaderamente feliz? – Yoruichi lo miraba con los ojos rojos por lo mucho que había llorado, se sentía incluso peor que su hijastra, pues era como vivir la misma película por segunda vez y ella no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Byakuya la miró, volvió la vista a su hija que ahora estaba quieta y cabizbaja y la soltó. Rukia inmediatamente corrió hacia Ichigo que había sido también soltado del agarre de su padre que hasta ahora lo sostenía para que no hiciera ninguna locura contra Byakuya. Ambos se encontraron en un fuerte y largo abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería romper, Rukia lloraba en el pecho de Ichigo y él trataba de convencerla de que todo estaría bien, aunque sabía que nada lo estaría ya.

- No me dejes, por favor Ichigo, no me dejes. – Sollozaba Rukia haciendo que a Yoruichi se le formara un nudo en la garganta que luchaba por contener.

- Lo siento Rukia pero no haría nada que te lastimara. Yo...

- Entonces llévame contigo. – Rukia levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. – Llévame contigo a donde sea que vayas. Te estaré esperando todos los días para verte volver y correré hacia ti y me llevarás, a ese país donde no estaremos en la clandestinidad. Tú serás el príncipe y yo tu princesa, viviremos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Te lo prometo Rukia. Volveré por ti, cuando sea y donde sea siempre estaré pensando en ti. – Byakuya tomó por el brazo a Rukia y comenzó a alejarla de allí.

- No... no... ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡ICHIGO! – Pero Ichigo no hacía nada solo la miraba derramando algunas lágrimas y gritándole para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

- ¡TE PROMETO... TE PROMETO QUE VOLVERÉ POR TI Y TE LLEVARÉ A DONDE NADIE NOS ENCUENTRE! ¡DONDE YO SERÉ EL PRINCIPE Y TU MI PRINCESA, ESCAPARÉMOS EN MI BELLO CORCEL HACIA UN PAÍS LEJANO DONDE REINE LA FELICIDAD!

Yoruichi miró por última vez a Ichigo, quien caía de rodillas al piso frío de la calle y lo golpeaba con sus puños cerrados hasta sangrar. Volvió al carruaje donde Rukia se encontraba en el asiento frente a su padre llorando en silencio y desconsoladamente. Miró con odio a Byakuya, quien solo desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla contraria donde estaba Ichigo, y se sentó junto a Rukia abrazándola protectoramente, tratando de calmar su angustia.

Pasaron seis duros meses en los que Rukia no supo nada de su amor, ella lloraba todas las noches mientras en el día apenas hablaba o salía de su habitación. Estaba más delgada, sus ojos perdieron brillo y su piel era más pálida de lo normal, nadie sabía que hacer o decir para sacarla de su vacío, Byakuya aunque intentó innumerables veces de hablar con su hija no lo logró, de hecho ni siquiera lograba hacer que lo mirara a la cara. Nadie sabía que ella, cada fin de semana y antes de que las sirvientas entraran a su cuarto, escribía cartas a Ichigo contándole su vida sin él a su lado, lo desdichada que era y lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo a su lado.

Una mañana Byakuya ya no sabía qué hacer y se había encolerizado tanto por la actitud de su hija. Él siempre le había dado todo, todo lo que ella quería lo tenía, todo lo que necesitara estaba a su alcance, él se había desvivido haciendo lo imposible por ella y ¿Y así era como esa ingrata se lo pagaba? Estaba más que enojado con su hija y le demostraría que podría seguir viviendo sin esa escoria cerca. No le tomó mucho arreglar una boda con la familia Abarai, una noble familia que descendía de los fundadores del primer banco de la ciudad de Karakura, ellos eran muy ricos y respetados; su hijo, un joven de veintitrés años estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por su familia así fuera casarse por un arreglo que ellos hicieran. Le comunicó tres días después a su hija y a su esposa el acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo en un mes y fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Rukia se encerró en su habitación y ya no salía para nada, no comía, no bebía, no hablaba con nadie excepto con su madrastra, ella era la única que mantenía con vida a Rukia, ni siquiera si dignó a presentarse el día que Renji Abarai la fue a ver para conocer a su prometida.

Yoruichi terminó por encontrar las cartas que Rukia escribía secretamente a su amado y guardaba para que nadie más las descubriera. Sigilosamente y mientras Rukia se bañaba leyó la última que había escrito:

_Mi Querido Ichigo:_

_Ya no sé qué más hacer para demostrarle a mi padre que mi amor ti es fiel. Ya no como, ya no duermo, solo pienso en el día que te veré nuevamente y por fin podremos ser felices el uno con el otro. Este amor es difícil, casi imposible, y lo sé pero es real... es tan real como el dolor que siento al saber que muy pronto deberé casarme y alejarte definitivamente de mi mente y corazón. Oh Ichigo, si tan solo estuvieras aquí para darme la fuerza que necesito para enfrentar a mi padre._

_Te amo y siempre lo haré. No lo olvides, no me olvides._

_Siempre tuya, Rukia._

Decidió que era lo único que podía hacer para sacar de su profunda depresión a su amada hijastra, y le propuso un trato que era justo para ambas: ella se encargaría de que Ichigo recibiera esas cartas y le entregaría su respuesta si ella volvía a ser la mitad de lo que era antes de que él desapareciera.

- No creo que vuelva a ser jamás la mínima parte de lo que era sin Ichigo a mi lado. – Dijo mirando hacia la nada.

- Al menos intenta volver a vivir cariño. – Le suplicó su madrastra. Ella le sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, fue una sonrisa sincera que le prometía que lo intentaría.

Esa tarde Yoruichi visitó la casa de los Kurosaki y consiguió de alguna manera que Isshin le diera el paradero de su hijo porque necesitaba verlo aunque sea por última vez. Al día siguiente le dijo a Baykuya que necesitaba ausentarse por un par de días por asuntos personales y partió rumbo a Inuzuri en busca de Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia, volvió a salir de su habitación y ahora andaba un poco mejor de humor, hablaba con las sirvientas, salía a menudo con Momo y Rangiku al lago o al campo a cabalgar, comía más y tenía buen aspecto. Casi no hablaba con su padre pero al menos ahora lo miraba a la cara cada vez que le respondía con sus monosílabos.

Faltaba una semana para la boda, a escondidas de los demás Rukia lloraba por las noches encerrada en su habitación, la única conversación civilizada que había tratado de tener con su padre terminó nuevamente en gritos y llanto porque él no accedía en cancelar la boda, y ahora ella sentía que estaba traicionando el amor de Ichigo y su promesa, además Yoruichi ya se había ido hace cuatro días atrás ¿Acaso tanto costaba dar con el paradero de él? ¿O sería que él también había rehecho su vida y no quería lastimarla más con una respuesta?

_Mi Querido Ichigo:_

_Es la última carta que te escribiré, pues si Yoruichi regresa sin nada de ti entenderé que ya nada podemos hacer para volver a estar juntos. Sigo esperando, sigo esperándote a ti y a veces me canso, a veces creo que realmente no volverás y que aquella noche fue el final. Me pregunto si de verdad volverás, para llevarme contigo a ese país donde seremos libres. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí en la fiesta de mis padres? Creo que te amé desde el primer momento y aun lo sigo haciendo, me siento tan sola que hasta creo que tú fuiste un sueño, un sueño tan perfecto del que nunca quise despertar, a veces siento que quiero volver a ese sueño y por eso te sigo esperando pero las dudas me invaden cada vez más ¿Y si fue una ilusión? ¿Y si en verdad esto solo sucedió en mi cabeza?_

_Te amo. No me olvides, yo no te olvido._

_Siempre tuya, Rukia._

Esa noche Rukia no pudo dormir, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas bañándolas con agua salada y recuerdos que no quería dejar escapar. Conoció a Renji el día anterior y él le prometió ser la cura para su corazón, Rukia admitía que era un hombre bueno pero no lo quería a él sino a Ichigo. Ichigo era la luz de su vida, la razón de su felicidad y era el único que curaría a su pobre y lastimado corazón. Así se terminó sumiendo en un profundo sueño cuando era hora de levantarse. Nadie la molestó, nadie la despertó, solo dejaron que terminara con su duelo antes de que la boda llegara.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Rukia despertó fue a lavarse la cara y a maquillarse un poco, pues no podía dejar que los demás la vieran tan demacrada, se lo prometió a su madrastra, además esa noche Renji vendría a cenar con ella y con su padre. Salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, por suerte el viento era frío y golpeaba de lleno contra su cara haciendo que por fin volviera a sentir los músculos faciales que tenía tan entumecidos. Se quedó parada por un largo tiempo, mirando hacia la nada y pensando en nada, su cabeza por fin estaba vacía.

- Ichigo... – Murmuró para sí misma mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

- Aun sigues pensando en él ¿Cierto Rukia? – La aludida se sobresaltó, Yoruichi se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Yoruichi! Casi me matas del susto ¿Cómo entraste tan sigilosamente? – Yoruichi sonrió y se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro tiernamente y luego la abrazó. – No respondió ¿Verdad? – Rukia sabía que si no le había entregado la carta primero era porque algo andaba mal. Comenzó a llorar sin quererlo, eso le dolía en lo más profundo del alma, abrazó a su madrastra y se quedó así un buen rato.

- No lo hizo. – Le dijo una vez que se soltaron. – Pero puedo asegurarte que él es el hombre más honesto que he conocido en mi vida, y nadie jamás logrará amarte como él lo hace.

- ¿Cómo dices eso si ni siquiera ha contestado alguna de mis cartas? ¿Te ha dejado algún mensaje para mí? – Yoruichi negó con la cabeza y Rukia bajó la mirada.

- Dijo que era mejor que te dijera todo lo que tenía que decirte por sí mismo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Rukia algo intrigada por tal contestación.

- ¡Oh! Creo que un loco ha entrado a los jardines de la residencia Kuchiki. – Dijo Yoruichi cambiando de tema y acercándose rápidamente hacia el barandal del balcón. Rukia la imitó y ahogó un grito de la emoción al ver que a unos metros de distancia Ichigo se acercaba corriendo, hizo lo mismo y bajó tan rápido como pudo las interminables escaleras del interior de su casa, no se dio cuenta cuando sin querer pasó de largo a su padre cerca de la entrada de la casa y en cuanto estuvo afuera no aminoró el paso sino que lo aceleró.

- ¡Ichigo! – Gritaba Rukia con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

- ¡Rukia! – Gritaba él mientras intentaba correr más rápido de lo que podía. En cuanto llegaron a su encuentro ambos se abrazaron y él la levantó del piso, reían de la emoción y al final se fundieron en un tierno beso llenó de añoranza, ansias, amor, felicidad... Ichigo la bajó al césped y entonces metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. Sacó una hermosa cajita de terciopelo negra y la abrió dejando ver un perfecto anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro azul.

- Cásate conmigo Rukia, nunca tendrás que estar sola otra vez. Yo te amo y solo eso sé quiero ser feliz a tu lado y que tú también lo seas conmigo. Casémonos y vivamos felices para siempre. – Rukia había comenzado a llorar desde el momento preciso en el que dijo "Cásate conmigo" y solo atinaba a mirarlo dudosa y con tristeza. Ichigo adivinó su miedo y su preocupación y antes de que pudiera responder algo él se le adelantó.

- He hablado con tu padre, la boda será en unos días pero yo me casaré contigo, tú serás mi esposa, mi princesa, te lo prometo Rukia. – Ella escuchaba atenta y sorprendida ¿Su padre les dio su bendición? Le sonrió ampliamente y se arrodilló junto a él tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Acepto Ichigo, quiero ser tu esposa. Quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado. – Ichigo le sonrió y tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo, que entró perfectamente.

Él la abrazó y se quedaron así por un tiempo. Luego el la soltó y tomando su cara entre sus manos la miró y le dijo:

- Ve y escoge el vestido blanco más bonito de la ciudad, quiero que seas la novia más hermosa que el mundo entero haya visto jamás. – Se besaron nuevamente y ella se fue junto Yoruichi al interior de la ciudad. Esa sería la boda perfecta. Esa sería su boda con su amado Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, habían pasado ya diez años desde eso. Miró a sus dos hijos jugar felizmente, si creía que Ichigo era su mayor felicidad en ese entonces, su dicha aumentó cuando cuatro años después esos pequeños llegaron al mundo, ellos eran el fruto del enorme amor que ella y su marido se profesaban.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien llegó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, se sobresaltó al principio pero luego sonrió.

- ¿En qué piensas mi dulce princesa? – Le dijo Ichigo al oído mientras veía como los niños jugaban.

- ¡PAPI! – Gritaron los pequeños mellizos al ver a su padre junto a su madre y corrieron a su encuentro. Ichigo soltó a Rukia y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Hola pequeños angelitos! – Levantó a Kon y lo arrojó hacia arriba atrapándolo y haciéndole cosquillas mientras Nozomi se le trepaba por la espalda y se sentaba en su hombro.

Rukia miraba la escena divertida, Ichigo amaba tanto a sus hijos que lo reflejaba en su mirada. Para él ella era el centro del mundo, de su mundo, y lo mismo pasaba con ella, Ichigo se había vuelto el Sol de su universo. Sin que él pudiera si quiera escucharla ya que estaba ocupado persiguiendo a sus hijos, ella le respondió a su pregunta de minutos atrás.

- Solo pensaba... Ambos éramos muy jóvenes la primera vez que te vi.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Primer One-Shot IchiRuki al estilo amor meloso :'3. Espero que les haya gustado y se animen a pasar por mis demás historias... Nos leemos pronto (espero)! Bye! O.-/**


End file.
